The present invention relates generally to a combination child-resistant package and collapsible tube and, more particularly, to a device capable of adding child-resistant functionality to collapsible tubes.
Collapsible tubes are a well known type of container. For example, collapsible tubes include toothpaste tubes and skin lotion tubes, which allow a user to store and selectively dispense a substance, such as toothpaste or lotion. Such containers are quite beneficial, as they are typically conveniently sized and resilient even after repeated use.
Most, if not all, conventional collapsible tubes are not child-resistant. In other words, conventional collapsible tubes do not typically include a mechanism that makes it difficult for children to open the tubes to gain access to the contents therein. It may be desirable to create such a feature for conventional collapsible tubes, especially in light of any new government regulations. Unfortunately, converting conventional collapsible tubes to include child-resistant features therein or thereon could be time consuming and expensive, at least because new studies and new molds would likely be required.
It has yet to be discovered how to quickly, easily and inexpensively add child-resistant functionality to collapsible tubes. In particular, it has yet to be discovered how to add child-resistant functionality to the existing size, shape and configuration of collapsible tubes. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.